bigmouthfandomcom-20200222-history
Ponytail Killer
The Ponytail Killer is a semi-recurring character in Big Mouth. The real identity of the killer, and their motive, is unknown. He is referred to as "The Ponytail Killer" since he targets people who have their hair done in ponytails. Biography The first appearance of The Ponytail Killer was in "The Pornscape" when the kids went on a field trip to the Bridgeton Police Department. There, Detective Florez and Detective Dumont were studying their crime board of The Ponytail Killer, trying to figure out who he/she was. Coach Steve came across a crime board and started mentioning how much he knew about the victims and crime scenes. The detectives started to suspect Coach Steve to be The Ponytail Killer and brought him into questioning. In the interrogation room, the detectives asked Coach Steve where he was on certain dates such as August 21st, September 11th, and September 28th. On all of these dates, Coach Steve claimed to have been home alone. Because he had no alibi for what he was doing on any of these dates and he had connections to all of the victims, he quickly became the primary suspect. We later get a POV shot from The Ponytail Killer, looking through the bushes, eyeballing Jessi on her date with Jay. The Ponytail Killer considers victimizing her before he sees her let down her hair, which makes him lose interest. Just then, Karl Lagerfeld walks by and the killer shifts his attention toward him. Later in this episode, Karl is shown lying dead in the dumpster, outside of Temple Beth Amphetamine. Jessi and Jay discover the corpse and go straight to the police about it. Detectives Florez and Dumont say that the noise they heard outback must have been the killer dumping the body, which means that the killer was dumping the body, while Coach Steve was being questioned, leading to them ruling him out as a suspect. Shortly afterward, the CIA breaks into The Glouberman House and pins Andrew to the ground. Detectives Florez and Dumont accuse him of being the killer. They say that when they observed the dump where Karl's body was found, they found a ton of jizz socks, (recently dumped there by Andrew) and did a DNA test on them, tracing the fluids back to him. Andrew is promptly arrested and thrown into Westchester County Penitentiary. However, Andrew is quickly set free, when Guy Bilzerian defends his case in court, presenting the judge with security footage of the real killer dumping the bodies, which clears Andrew's name. The video was never shown, so we still don't know what the killer looks like. In "Smooch or Share", The Ponytail Killer made another appearance, via POV shot. He was driving at night when Coach Steve came rolling by on a bunch of golf balls and got in his way. The Ponytail Killer panicked and swerved out of the way to avoid him and crashed into a tree. After this, the trunk of the car automatically opened and a woman escaped from the trunk. She had a band tied over her mouth and her hands were tied together with rope. It was obvious that she was one of the killer's victims who escaped before her ponytail was cut off. In "Cellsea", Andrew did a podcast and one of the usernames of his viewers was "PTailKilla", an obvious reference to The Ponytail Killer. It is unknown if this was the actual ponytail killer watching his podcast of if this was just a random guy on the internet with a dark sense of humor. In "Rankings", Andrew said that he wanted to cut off Devin's ponytail and shove it down his pants. Concerned by this oddly specific comment, Maurice asked him if he was the ponytail killer and said that he would be perfectly okay with it if the answer was "Yes". Obviously, the answer was "No" because of evidence presented in "The Pornscape", that cleared his name. It is unknown why Maurice even felt the need to ask this, since he was there, when this happened so he would have known that Andrew was innocent. Identity Little to nothing is known about the true identity of The Ponytail Killer. Whenever the killer is present, it is presented as a POV shot, through the killer's eyes. The killer's hands are usually seen on screen, but they're always covered by gloves, making it ambiguous what the killer's race is. In "The Pornscape", what appeared to be the killer's bare hand was shown on screen and it was black. However, it's difficult to tell whether this was actually an African-American hand or if it was a brown leather work glove. The gender of the killer is also unknown but it's likely to be male. In "The Pornscape", the killer was heard whispering and it sounded rather deep. Victims *Carol *Bus Driver (attempted) *Jessi Glaser (considered) *Karl Lagerfeld *Blonde Woman Episode Appearances *The Pornscape (POV) *Smooch or Share (POV) *Cellsea (Name on Screen) *Rankings (Mentioned) Trivia *In "Smooch or Share", The Ponytail Killer was driving a blue car. *In "Cellsea", the username of one of the viewers of Andrew's podcast was "PTailKilla". Gallery Screen_Shot_2018-10-13_at_11.46.12_pm.png|Crime board of The Ponytail Killer The Ponytail Killer's Hand.png|The Ponytail Killer spying on Jessi. Karl's Korpse.png|Karl Lagerfeld, after being killed and de-ponytailed by The Ponytail Killer. The Ponytail Killer's Car.png|The Ponytail Killer's car approaching Coach Steve. The Ponytail Killer Driving.png|The Ponytail Killer driving. Car Passing Steve.png|The silhouette of The Ponytail Killer in the car. Screen_Shot_2018-10-13_at_11.04.13_pm.png|A victim escaping The Ponytail Killer's trunk. PTailKilla.png|The Ponytail Killer as a username on Andrew's podcast. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists